


Big Daddy Ch. 2

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Series, Sexual Fantasy, Shota, Slash, Slutty boys, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: Georgy has his first intimate night with his older man.





	Big Daddy Ch. 2

That night after the pool party when Mr. Braxton enlightened me on the glorious ways of sex with an older man, he told me to come over his house that night while Pj was gone. While waiting for the right time to leave I was so excited that I watched more daddy porn and had to restrain myself from jerking off and cumming the whole time, but as time got closer I started to get nervous. 

I was starting to realize how cool and mature he was. 

After our romp, he even went back out to the party like nothing happened. While I was so mesmerized by the hot sex I had just had with his dad, Pj started questioning me because he caught me staring at Mr. Braxton for the rest of the evening.

What if Mr. Braxton thinks I’m some dumbass kid, and changes his mind about me? I liked to believe that I was more mature then most boys my age- not by much but still. What if he thinks I’m some inexperienced cherry boy and doesn’t like it? I wasn’t a virgin by a long shot, or would he prefer the innocent type? Oh god! He probably didn’t care about all that stuff. Besides, If he was anything like Pj who just wanted a quick fuck then sleep then I had nothing to trip about, but I was still gonna try my best not to mess up, and be cool. 

I snuck out around 1am and quickly made my way to his house. I knocked on his door, and shortly he answered.

“Hey,” He grinned pleasantly, “I’m glad you came.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” I tried to remark coolly.

“Good. Follow me.” He led me upstairs and I followed behind, keeping my cool on the outside. 

We went into his bedroom. It was big, maroon, and nicely decorated. Something I wouldn’t expect from a single man. We went into his bathroom which was dimly lit with a huge bubbling, whirlpool tub in the corner. There was music playing on a small stereo on the counter, and a bottle of wine and glasses on the rim of the tub. 

Holy crap. 

He did all this just for me? I couldn’t believe it. I wasn’t that special, and it just made me feel more nervous. He was the first to strip from his clothes. His burly hairy chest looked so inviting, and his heavy looking cock hung half boned in front of his furry low hanging balls. He went behind me and tried to ease off my shirt, but I flinched. 

“You nervous?” He asked.

I meant to say no but ‘kinda’ came out.

“Do you want to stop?”

“God no,” I answered quickly, “It’s just- I don’t wanna mess up by sayin’ or doin’ somethin’ stupid and turn you off and make you think I’m some immature kid.”

He chuckled, “You’ve got nothing to worry about. I don’t think you’re immature at all. Cocky yes, but nothing I don’t like.” He smiled assuringly, “Besides, you could drop a shit in the middle of my tub, and I still wouldn’t be turned off by you.”

I laughed, “Alright.”

“Good boy.” He stroked my cheek.

He gently eased off my shirt then unzipped my pants and slowly pushed them down to my ankles. I stepped out of them, and we both stood fully naked. He wrapped his arms around my chest, and we made out right there for a few moments while his fingers ran up and down my arms making me shiver. His warm cock grew harder against my ass, and I pushed back against it. Still holding me by the arms, he coaxed me into the tub.

I sat in and it felt great. The warm water and familiar smell of Irish Spring calmed my nerves a bit. He stepped in and sat across from me causing the water to rise from the tub and spill over the edge then he submerged half way and relaxed back with a sigh. 

“You want a drink?” He offered me a filled wine glass. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

Fancy. I never drank wine before, so I gulped it down. It was strong but fruity. After I drank the whole glass, I got a bit dizzy and my cheeks felt flushed.

“You’re cute.” He laughed at my tipsy demeanor. “Why’re you all the way over there? Come here.” He waved me over.

I inched towards him and sat between his legs. I felt helpless and small sitting between his sturdy legs. He was a very big man. Much so that his body took up most of the space in the tub and his bent knees stuck out the top of the water. I don’t know if the wine was kicking in, but I was relaxed enough to rest my head against his chest and rub his thighs. He chuckled and rubbed up and down my arms. Feeling his big chest against my back and his cock against my butt had me getting hard.

It was quiet except for the soft music playing from his stereo which I recognized was Ron Isley.

“Dude, you’re listenin’ that old people stuff that my grandad listens to.”

“What?” He took playful offense, “This is called grown folks music. Of course you youngins wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh I understand, grandpa.” I joked.

“It’s also called love-making music.” He added.

I turned towards him. “So we gonna be makin’ love?”

“I told you, I wanted to do all kinds of things to you when I got you alone.” He smiled. 

My heart started racing and I pushed back more against his cock in response.

He reached over and grabbed the bar of soap and a small towel. 

“First, it’s time to wash.”

He soaped me up and started scrubbing. I never knew having someone bathe you could be so erotic. He gently scrubbed the back of my neck, under my arms, tickling my pits, and slowly down my sides, leading down to my lower back.

“Wanna bend over for me so I can wash your ass?”

I sat up and bent forward, jutting my ass out directly in his face.

“Oh yeah, baby.” He squeezed the water from the towel, and it trickled down my ass. He dropped the towel, instead rubbed the bar of soap in his hands and started kneading my cheeks in a circular motion. “Shit,” He hissed, “It’s been so long since I had a sexy thing like you.”

He took his time rubbing down the back of my thighs and in between. I spread my knees apart wider, encouraging him to get to my balls, and his hand moved underneath and started washing my balls with his flat palms. He squeezed them gently and pressed against my taint and that felt really good. 

“Oh daddy..” I groaned and he groaned too. 

He split apart my cheeks, exposing my asshole. His face was so close I could feel him breathing on it. My cock was hard and dripping in the water while his fingers rubbed down my crack.

“Oh, Georgy baby. You have the sexiest little asshole I’ve ever seen. Fuck…I wanna eat you out so bad.” He sighed with arousal.

“Then eat me.” I anticipated.

He exhaled. “Not just yet. Turn around, I gotta wash your front now.” 

I turned and got on his lap. He soaped up my chest, taking extra care washing my tiny hard nipples. He rubbed up and down my lean abdomen, biting his bottom lip to hold in a groan. His hands were two times as big as mine and they weren’t the softest, but he was being so gentle, caressing my body and he stared up and down my body with worshiping eyes. His slippery hand grabbed hold of my cock and gently stroked it. I closed my eyes and sighed, enjoying the sensation of his slippery grip as I pumped myself in his loose fist. Then he let go and I opened my eyes.

“Don’t stop.”

“But it’s all clean.” He grinned.

“No it’s not. Clean it more.”

“What did daddy just say?”

I pouted. “Fine- it’s my turn to bathe you now.” I soaped up my hands, grabbed his cock, and vindictively started jerking it. 

“Oh baby- don’t do that. Fuck baby..” He groaned, feeling a good amount of pleasure from my firm tugging. It was his turn to close his eyes and pump himself in my hand. His rigid, dark red, cockhead disappeared and reappeared out of my fist. I stopped stroking, and he opened his eyes and laughed. 

“All clean.” I mocked him.

“I can’t wait to make your cocky ass melt in my hands.” He shot me a foreshadowing grin. 

We made out more while my soapy hands rubbed over every meaty muscle on his manly body.  
“Let’s get out.” He said.

Our hard cocks bobbed in front of us as he dried me and himself off. He didn’t bother with a towel as we walked seven steps to his bedroom. I sat on his big, soft bed. He sat next to me and kissed me more while slowly rubbing my naked thighs. I took his cock in my hand and it jumped. 

“Do you and Pj have oral sex?”

I nodded. 

Duh, but I was always the one sucking, not him. 

“Then show me what you two do.”

I got to my knees between his legs. This was my first time getting a close up view of his mature cock. Its shaft was decorated with swollen veins, and it was violently red from the tip half way down, and it had a mouth-watering aroma. I sucked like how Pj liked. I put the tip in and took in almost half of his cock and bobbed on it quickly. 

He stopped me by gently pushing my head away. “No, no. That won’t work, baby. Lemme show you how I like it.” He grabbed the base of his cock and placed his hand on the back of my head. “Kiss the head for me.”

I leaned over and kissed the head of his cock with a smack.

“Yeah, kiss it again.”

I kissed it again and let my lips linger on it a bit more. 

“Lick underneath the shaft for me.” 

I ran my tongue from the base all the way to under his helmet head. 

“Now suck it slow.”

I took it in again and sucked slowly trying to take in his whole cock, but I gagged hard. I couldn’t take all his cock like I could Pj’s. Pj’s and his were kinda similar in length, but Pj’s was wide at the base but narrowed out at the tip, but Phil’s was wide all the way up. 

“Whoa whoa easy babe.” He stopped me. “Slow down, and just take as much as you can.”

I wrapped my lips around it and tried again. I made sure to kiss it, lick it, and suck slow on the spongy head. He put both his massive hands on the sides of my head and picked up his pace, thrusting more of his cock in. He leaned back, moaning while enjoying my mouth. His hips humped in my face, but he didn’t force his dick down my throat like Pj did. His cock just eased in and out the opening of my throat. 

“That’s a good boy.” He kept repeating.

I loved him calling me a good boy. It made me slurp harder, and I eased more of his cock deeper into my mouth until my throat felt stuffed. I was drooling so much that it ran down my chin and pooled in his mass of pubes. He made me hold his cock still in my mouth while he stared down at me, pleased at my improved technique. He pulled back and squeezed a big glob of precum out onto my tongue then I went back to sucking harder and his cock thrusted quicker into my swollen throat. 

“Yeah baby, this is how you’re gonna suck daddy’s cock from now on. Shit- I’m gonna cum. Drink all daddy’s cum.” He grunted then blew his wad and his tangy cum filled my throat and spilled out the corners of my mouth. I licked the corners of my mouth clean and held out my tongue to show him it was all gone, and he petted my head. 

“Good good boy.” He complimented, “My turn.” He made me lay on my back at the top of the bed then kneeled between my legs.   
“I love sucking tasty young cocks.” He professed hungrily.

He cupped my bloated balls with one hand and his other slid up and down my shaft, stroking and squeezing it firmly. His warm lips kissed my tip and he tongued around the head then his mouth engulfed my whole cock. I groaned uncontrollably as my tip rubbed against the back of his wet throat. His tongue flicked underneath my sensitive cock head causing me to jerk involuntarily. He wasn’t sucking fast or slow but consistently, and it was unbearable. 

“Go faster daddy.” I pleaded. He groaned on my cock refusingly.

No matter how much I begged him to speed up from this teasing pace, he wouldn’t. The slow overwhelming stimulation of his tongue was driving me crazy, and looking down at this sexy grown man between my legs leisurely sucking my cock such a turn on. 

Still sucking, he slid his fingers in his mouth, coating them with spit. He parted my legs more and I felt his fingertips swirl around my asshole. He inserted the first one, and I almost came. I was trying to focus to keep from cumming, but he inserted a second finger and pressed in deep and hard. My balls boiled over and I grabbed the back of his head and came hard. It surprised him but he held his mouth still and drank it all. 

“I’m sorry.” I sighed breathlessly.

“It’s alright.” He licked his lips. “It was good.”

He crawled up next to me and we made out for a long time, tasting our own cum in each other’s mouths. Pretty soon, we were both hard again. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and went back down between my legs. He put them over his shoulders and lubed up my pucker real good before slathering some on his dick. 

I was so ready for him to fuck me again. I wasn’t nervous anymore. All I wanted was him. My asshole ring gave little resistance as his cockhead slid right in. Hours before, his cock felt like it widened the diameter of my asshole a few centimeters, so my tunnel was ready for the filling again. He rightly adjusted himself then started his thrusting. Slowly, he slid his shaft all the way out and thrusted it back in, emptying and refilling my asshole over and over.

His thrusts were long, pleasurably rough, and precisely hitting the good spots. Unlike Pj’s, who’s usually felt like he was just jerking off with my ass. He’d pick up his pace then slow it down, over and over prolonging my ready orgasm. I moaned and gasped while he leaned over and kissed me. My cock was so hard that it was almost painful and it leaked all over my stomach. I scooped up some of my precum with my fingers and shared it with him.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” He growled, “Fuck baby. Fuck baby! You’re gonna make me cum so hard. Hold your legs up for daddy.” 

I held my legs wide open for him then he started giving me a deep fucking. I reached around and pulled his hips in and he buried his cock in. He stirred it around in hard rotations, massaging my asshole walls with his shaft and his fat balls pressed against my ass.

“Daddy keep stirring my asshole. Please. Please!” I pleaded shamelessly. 

He churned my asshole more and more until I was crying out with pleasure. He told me he wanted to fuck me on my stomach, so we quickly switched positions, and I laid on my tummy with a pillow under my hips and my ass in the air.

His eyes feasted on my ass while his hands squeezed my cheeks then he gave one a playful slap. He nuzzled his cock back inside me, and that’s when he really started getting rough. The bed creaked and the headboard thudded loudly against the wall. His thick cock felt like it was gonna pull my asshole out. I loved listening to his hard grunting and sexy ragged moans as he drove his sweaty godlike body into me. His experienced cock was taking me to paradise. If this was what sex was like with an older man then I don’t wanna go back!

“Daddy…daddy.” I whimpered into the sheets.

“Yell for daddy.” He spanked me with an open palm. “Tell him how much you love his cock in your little hole.”

“I love daddy’s cock in my little hole!” I yelled. 

His spanking and thrusting was too much for me, and I told him I was cumming. My asshole clenched hard around his cock as my cum shot out all over his sheets. My clenching must have brought him over because he grabbed my hips and pressed hard into my ass. His cock throbbed then released itself into me. His orgasm lasted a while then finally he pulled out and sat back and watched his own cum trickled out of me.

“That’s nice, baby.” He commented and rubbed the back of my thighs. I was out of breath and fully satisfied. I flattened out and he crawled up next to me and rubbed my back.

“You have fun?” He asked.

“Mmhm.” I nodded. He was saying more stuff, but my consciousness slowly faded out and I had fell asleep.

I woke up and it was 6:30 in the morning. My parents would wake up soon for work, so I had to leave before they could catch me sneaking back in.

Phil was still sleeping, and I was laying against his chest. He snored like a black bear, but I thought even that was hot. Under the sheets, his sticky flaccid cock was half hard. I wanted to ride his cock one more time before I left, so I pumped it awake and he groaned in his sleep. I greased up with the bottle of lube and sat myself on his cock, slowly rocking back and forth on his mast. He stopped snoring and his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning daddy.” I moaned, increasing speed.

He gave a languid smile. “What a way to wake up.” 

I bounced up and down, rocking the bed, and stabbing my prostate with his cockhead.

“That’s right. You better rock your ass on daddy’s cock.” He growled and spanked me.

“Keep spanking me, daddy!” I cried.

He spanked me over and over until my ass felt raw. His hips thrusted up against my ass while I humped him vigorously. It was no time at all till I came on top of him and he came in me. Afterwards, we laid next to each other quietly making out until I had to force myself to get up and get dressed. 

He asked me if I wanted a cup of coffee, but I told him I had to go. He said I could come over anytime if I wanted to play around some more which I told him to expect me back again the next time I visited Pj. That was my first hot night with Phil. It was something I would never forget, and I’d have many more amazing sessions with him until I went off to college the next year. Phil was fun, sensual, and always kept me begging for him. But that’s more stories to come.


End file.
